In the 21st century information-oriented society, broadcasting communication services are moving into an era of digitalization, multi-channel, wideband, and high quality. In particular, as high quality digital televisions and portable multimedia player (PMP) and portable broadcasting equipment are increasingly used in recent years, there is an increasing demand for methods for supporting various transmitting and receiving methods of digital broadcasting services.
In order to meet such a demand, broadcasting communication-related technology organizations and industries have developed advanced technologies and are providing a variety of services to satisfy users' needs. In particular, MIMO transmitting and receiving methods for increasing transmission efficiency using limited frequency resources are being actively studied. Therefore, there is a demand for a method for providing users with improved services with high performance.